Growing Up
by Krystal213
Summary: How did Dante get the way he is? What exactly happened in his childhood? Follow Dante through his happiness and misfortunes, shaping him to the Dante we all know and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Growing Up  
**

Chapter 1

She stood there, staring at the shattered vase in front of her with her hands on her hips trying not to explode. They are left alone for five minutes and already an expensive thing is broken. Well, she knew who did it, as the older twin would never do such a thing since he was too careful. All she had to do is go into their room and give him a good lesson.

"Dante!" she shouted as she slammed open the door. What she saw when she entered was two silver-haired boys, one sleeping soundly on the bed, the other sitting calmly on the chair, reading a book in the desk light.

The one reading the book looked up at his mom and placed an index finger to his lips. "I assume you found the vase?" He looked over at the sleeping boy. "Dante decided to go to sleep a while ago, the idiot. I knew you would come barging in here like that, so I though I should be awake to clam you down."

"Oh." The blond woman strode across the room to her son. "What a good boy you are, Vergil." She smiled kindly and placed a hand on top of the boy's head. Suddenly, she grabbed his ear and pulled. "Yeah right! You think I can tell the difference between my tow sons? You think I'm **that** stupid?"

"W-what are you talking about, Mom? I'm-"

"Cut it out, Dante." Both mother and son looked over at the other, sleepy boy, who was now sitting up. "She's been taking care of us since we were born. Heck, she's the one who bore us. I don't think you can trick her like that. And plus," he yawned tiredly, "I'd rather **not** listen to you guys screaming. I'm trying to sleep here."

Their mother blinked once. No matter how long she had them, she was always surprised by how smart Vergil was at seven years old.

"Dammit…" That one word coming from Dante's mouth pulled her attention back to him and she flicked him in the forehead. "Ow!"

"What did I tell you about saying things like that?" Dante just sat there, rubbing his forehead and pouting at his mother. "Go to bed right now. And no deserts for a week."

"But-" Dante began to protest, but his mother wouldn't have any of it. She shook her head and pointer to the bed.

"Bed," was all she said before she walked out the door.

Dante didn't move as he just sat there and pouted like the kid he was.

"Your plan had a huge flaw in it, you know," Vergil said which was rewarded by a murderous glare from his brother. "Even if it did succeed, you would still get in trouble in the morning. You can't avoid getting in trouble by posing as me."

"I can by putting the blame on you!" Dante defended.

"That's even more stupid, you moron. Mom knows I would never do anything as stupid as you."

"Shut up!" Dante shot up and stomped to his bed. "I'm going to sleep, so good night!"

Vergil smirked and chuckled at his hot-headed twin then turned off the light.

* * *

"Bye, boys! Have a nice day in school. And, Dante, no fighting this time!" Their mom shouted out the window as she drove away.

Dante couldn't help but scowl. "I don't fight that much."

"You'd be surprised, then," Vergil said as he walked by.

"Hey!" Dante ran after his brother. "What do you mean by that?"

School was such a bore to Dante. He never liked sitting in the desk, listening to an adult he doesn't even like talk and lecture about stuff he didn't care about. "Spell this word," "Do this math problem." It drove Dante nuts! He would get all fidgety after sitting in the desk all day, even during recess. No one liked Dante or Vergil, so they would end up sitting out of all the games.

During library time, Dante sat all by himself while Vergil actually looked for books to read. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to rest and get his mind off of everything.

"Crap, one of the twins is sitting there." Dante's eyes shot open to see two kids whispering to each other. They thought that he couldn't hear them, but unfortunately for both sides, he could hear every word. "Let's sit here instead, then."

There was a pause as one of the kids stared at Dante. "He's so creepy, with that scary face and all."

"Yeah, and his brother is no better."

"Vergil… he thinks he knows everything. He is such a stupid know-it-all… I-if he knows so much, then why is he in this grade? He doesn't belong here."

"They both don't. Dante is way too violent and Vergil is…"

"A smartass?" The two boys turned around to see the scary Dante standing with his arms crossed. "Yeah, I can agree that he can be a smartass at times but he's my brother and I can't have you talk about him like that, can I?"

The boys would have said something about using such a word but the glare Dante was giving froze them on the spot. Suddenly he took the heads of the boys and bashed them together, causing them to scream and cry. The library teacher heard their wails and went straight to the cause of the sound.

"Dante!" she shouted.

Dante turn to the teacher in alarm. "They deserve it! They were talking bad about me and my brother!"

"Then you come to me about it! Come on, let's go to the principle's office." As she grabbed his arm and half dragged him, Dante looked over to see Vergil shaking his head disapprovingly.

"A fight again? Seriously, Dante, you need to stop doing this!" On the drive home, it was nothing but ranting and yelling for the boys' mother. Once they got there, Dante was the first one out and the first one in the house. His mom called after him but when she got inside, he had already stomped to his room.

"Leave him alone," Vergil said behind her.

The woman glanced at her son warily. She knew he was right; children that age have these kinds of tantrums every so often. He will get over it eventually, so it was bet to let him be. But she was still worried for the hot-tempered boy.

Some hours later, their mom had finished making supper and Dante still hasn't shown his face. She looked over at Vergil who just shrugged. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she left the kitchen, went down the hall, and turned to the right to enter the boys' room. There she saw Dante still pouting on his chair with his legs tucked up and his arms wrapped around them.

"Dante…" she said as she walked over and squatted next to the boy. "What's the matter, my son? What is…?"

"Are we so different?" Dante said in a small quiet voice. "It's true that I haven't seen any other kids with our hair color, but it's just hair, right?"

His mother didn't say anything but just lifted her hand and moved his bangs out of his eyes. She was expecting to see was the usual angry Dante but what she saw was tears threatening to come out, but she could tell that he was fighting them back. Then he angrily narrowed his eyes, probably trying to look stronger.

"They treat us differently, like we don't belong there." He got louder and louder until he was almost at screaming level. "Why are we the ones treated like outsiders? They should be the 'outsiders'! They shouldn't-!"

His mother suddenly grabbed him in a hug. At this point, Vergil, who had been in the kitchen to till now, had walked in and was watching the scene go by. "It's ok, Dante. You don't have to show how strong you are, you can cry. Cry, Dante, cry. Let out your sadness, your emotions. Stop holding them in."

Dante held on to his mother's shirt and squeezed. He could feel his face burning up and his vision go blurry. He tried to fight back, tried to stop those tears, but he couldn't take it. Finally, after about five minutes, he cried.

Vergil got up next to his mom and brother. He stood there for a while watching his mother console Dante, not knowing what he himself was feeling. One part of him felt anger and jealousy because Dante was getting all the attention. The other part felt pity and sadness because he didn't want to see his younger brother like this, weak and crying. He didn't want him to feel this way… the same way Vergil felt.

"Vergil." His mother's call snapped him out of his train of thought to see her arm extended out to him, smiling gently and kindly. Suddenly, he felt water come from his eyes. Then he ran up to her, crying along with Dante. Hoping that her children didn't see it, their mother let a single tear run down her cheek while she held onto the twins.

For some time, they stayed together and slept on the bed closest to them. Eventually, their mother got up, tucked them in together, and kissed them each on the forehead goodnight. What she didn't know was that her movement had woken Vergil up. When she walked out and closed the door, he opened his eyes and looked over at Dante, who was snuggled and sleeping soundly. Vergil then embraced his brother a bit protectively and closed his eyes to think.

_I promise you, Dante,_ he swore, _I will always be there for you, like an older brother should. I will get stronger and protect you from any harm…_

_

* * *

_

The dreadful school days were like any other days, except there was one difference: anger management. Because Dante got into many fights, the principle and the teachers unanimously decided that he should go to either therapy or those stupid classes. He refuses to be asked questions non-stop and be the main focus. At least in anger management, he could still sleep and have a better chance of not getting caught.

"You asked for this yourself," his mom stated as she was driving. "If you just didn't fight so much, they wouldn't have made you do this."

"Whatever" was all Dante said.

She parked the car in front of the building and turned to her son. "I'm sorry, I truly am, but you just have to live with it for now. Go on and prove that you're not a wild child." She smirked as she ruffled his hair.

Dante couldn't help but smile. "Alright." With that, he hopped out of the car and walked to the building.

* * *

Finally. She gets alone time… all to herself. Vergil was still there, true, but she didn't need to worry about him as he was as quiet as ever. Lounging on the couch, she sighed and closed her eyes, taking in every second of the hour of rest she had. Once that hour is up, she would have to pick Dante up from anger management. Unfortunately for her, she heard scratching coming from the ceiling which disrupted her. For a while, she wondered what it was when a hole was suddenly busted through the ceiling. Through it, she saw a pair of glowing red eyes.

"_Finally, I found you,_" said a voice. It cackled as the eyes narrowed to slits. The woman was now shaking, knowing what it was and what will happen soon. "_I can smell it. The blood of that traitorous scum… the blood of Sparta!_" Suddenly, a creature broke through as the woman screamed.

Vergil, hearing his mom's scream, ran out of his room to the living room. "Mom! What's wro-" He suddenly stopped as he saw this monstrous black creature holding his mom down. The darkness wouldn't let him see it but he could still see the huge, sharp teeth… and the blood on them. "Mom?" He took a step back, shaking.

His mom looked over at him. "Run," she pleaded weakly. "Run Vergil, before he gets you."

The creature chuckled. "_There you are, son of Spartaaaaah!_" It lunged at the silver-haired boy, abandoning the bloodied body that was beneath it.

* * *

Dante kicked a rock along the sidewalk as he walked through the neighborhood. It has been a few hours since his anger management class ended and his mom never showed up. The teacher asked if he wanted to be given a ride home but he downright refused and no matter how much she insisted, Dante still said no.

"You said that you were going to pick me up, but where were you? Jeez." It wasn't like his mom to break her promises. He was a bit worried but anger was actually the dominant emotion. He didn't show it as the classes he went to wouldn't let him but he was indeed seething.

As he got closer to his house, he smelled something weird. He could not place it as he never smelled it before but he didn't like it. Once he got on his block, he scrunched his nose because the smell has gotten stronger… and worse smelling. Now two houses down, he saw what it was. Blood.

"No…" After standing there for a few seconds from shock, he bolted to the blood-covered walls of his house. "No!" He slammed open the door and flung his head to the left and right. "Mom! Vergil! ...MOOOOM!"

"Dan…te…" Not too far in front of him lay his twin brother covered in blood and gouges.

"Vergil!" Dante ran up to him and knelt down beside him. "W-What happened? Where's Mom?" Tears were now streaming down his face.

"I failed to protect her… Mother…" A single tear ran down Vergil's face and then fainted after saying, "Not enough… power…"

"Vergil? Vergil!" He shook him, hoping that he would wake. "VERGIL!" Gasps and hiccup ensued as he balled his eyes out over his misfortunes.


	2. Chapter 2

Woo, chapter 2! I got caught by the little demon called writer's block while writing this but i was able to shake the bugger away and finish it.

Well, last chapter I forgot to introduce myself and the disclaimer stuff so...

The characters in this story do not belong to me, for they belong to Capcom's Devil May Cry series.

Well, before we begin, I'd like to thank Bridgettalladega for the first review ever! Thank you sooooo much! you're awesome! *gives thumbs up* XD

Anyways, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2

"Vergil!" Dante shouted as he sat up in his bed. He looked around his dark room, sweat dripping down his face. Finally, after frantically swishing his eyes around, his gaze landed on his brother, who was sitting in a comfy chair reading his book.

"Yes, Dante?" He gave Dante the look you would give an idiot.

Dante pulled the side of his mouth back in a little scowl as he ran a hand through his silver-white hair. "Nothing. It's nothing." It already has been six years since the death of their mom and he was still having nightmares about it. Growling, he got up and pulled out jeans and a tee-shirt out of his dresser. "I'll be right back. 'Gonna take a shower, k?"

"Whatever. Just don't do anything rash while you're out." Vergil, who went back to reading, didn't even look up at his brother, who grunted in response and walked out the door.

Rash? Ha! Since when did do anything rash…?

* * *

"Dammit, Dante!" Vergil was running through the halls with a couple of people that told him what had happened. Some corridors later, they ended up in the lunch hall, a huge room with a high ceiling and tables that use to be in neat rows of four. Now, they were a jumbled mess with Dante and a few other teens that were older than him standing in the middle. He saw that the teens had bruises, bloody noses, and even a couple black eyes. Dante was a little worse for wear but he was faring better than the others with only a few cuts and scratches here and there. Vergil was actually impressed (not as much as he was angry though) on how Dante was doing as the group he was fighting had knives… and he was bare-handed.

Wiping the blood off his cheek with the back of his hand, Dante smirked and chuckled, "Is that all you got? You guys looked so scary that I though you would put up more of a fight." He crouched down a little and clapped his hands. "Come on!" That roused the group up. They readied their knives and got ready to charge when Vergil interrupted.

"Enough!" He stood in between the two opposing forces, glaring at Dante. "What have I told you about fighting?"

"What the fuck was I suppose to do?" Dante defended. "These bastards attacked me first!"

"Really?" It sounded as if Vergil didn't believe his brother.

"Yeah we admit it," one of the teenagers butted in. "We attacked him. We as humans have a duty to get rid of demons like you."

At hearing the word "demons", Dante lunged at them only to be stopped by his twin. "Are you really gonna get in my way?" he growled. Vergil just nonchalantly fixed his clothes. "I'll take down anyone who gets in my way, even if it's my own brother!"

"Ha, I'd like to see you try." The cooler silver-haired boy got it a fighting stance. In that moment, Dante charged at him, throwing a punch at the face, but his opponent easily knocked the fist aside by curving his right hand up. Dante responded with an upward punch only to be slapped down by his brother's left hand and then was rewarded with a knee to the gut. As Dante recoiled from the hit, Vergil put all his weight on his right foot and brought his other leg to kick Dante, which then sent him flying. The younger twin tried to get back up but he was stopped by his brother's foot weighing on his chest. "Have you calmed down yet?"

Wow. Dante could not believe what just happened. What felt like minutes to him was really only a couple seconds. "Heh, when did you get so good?"

Vergil smiled. "I just have a cooler head that you, that's all." He took his foot off Dante's chest. "So I take it that your answer is 'yes' to my question?"

"Yeah," Dante said as his brother pulled him up.

"Now," Vergil started as he turned to the group of teens, "how shall we take care of them?"

"What happened to your 'no fighting' policy?" Dante laughed.

"It seems like to me that these punks won't leave us alone unless we do something about it. Even if we go to the adults in this building, they won't do anything as they could really give a shit about us. And plus they called us 'demons'. Can't really forgive them, now can I?"

Dante put his hand over his heart in mock worry. "**My** cool-and-calm, goodie-two-shoes brother cursing? What has the world come to?"

"Whatever." Vergil tried but failed to hide the smile forming on his lips. "Just don't get use to it, ok?"

The other twin couldn't help but laugh. "Woo! This is gonna be fun!"

"How dare you mock us!" someone shouted from the group. Suddenly he charged forward with the rest of the group following.

"Ready?" Vergil asked his brother, readying himself for the fight ahead.

"Ho-oh yeah!"

"Remember, Dante, cool and calm."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with!" Dante looked to be having fun as he threw a punch at one of the charging teenagers.

Fighting ensued in the lunch hall. Kids from all over the orphanage came to watch the twins and a group of teens go at it with each other. Everyone knew that they were a force to recon with, so to them it was amazing that this group of teens even **thought** to challenge them. Not according to the plan, the two silver-haired boys wiped the floor with their opponents.

Once the last of the group fell on the floor, unconscious, they gave each other a high-five. "Jackpot!" they said at the same time.

Vergil took a deep breath and let out all the hyped-up energy he had inside. "It's nice to let off some steam once in a while."

Dante cocked an eyebrow at him. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

The older twin chuckled a bit. "Come on. We need to get these poor saps to the hospital next door. The rest of you watchers can help! It'll go faster that way. And plus," he turned back to Dante, "we need to get you checked out too."

"What? I'm perfectly fine! Nothing that won't heal within a day or two, see?" He threw his hands up for exaggeration.

Vergil gave Dante a look that said, "You're going weather you like it or not."

"Whatever," Dante said as he turned to help with the unconscious teens. To everyone around, they were too heavy to carry alone, so it took about two or three people a kid. Imagine everyone's surprise when they saw Vergil pick up one by himself with ease and Dante carry one teen under each arm, carrying two at the same time.

The hospital, fortunately, was right next to the orphanage, only a walk away. Dante and Vergil dropped off their load but didn't go back to pick more up. Instead, they got Dante checked in and in a room.

The nurse clicked her tongue and shook her head as she looked the younger twin over with hands on her hip. "What did you do this time, Dante?"

"I did nothing!" he responded. "They attacked me first!"

"Well," she said as she started to clean the cut under his right eye, "at least for you, the wounds will heal within a day. Just think, Dante, if you healed like a regular person is suppose to heal, this would take days to heal, even scar a bit."

"Yeah, I know." Dante looked away, not wanting to look the nurse in the eye.

When she saw his reaction, she smiled. "Do you remember the day you first came here?"

"Oh, come on," both twins groaned in unison. "Do you really have to bring that up again?" Dante continued.

"How can I not?" the nurse laughed, "It's just so hard to forget. A seven-year-old, white-haired boy coming in one night, carrying his almost-dead brother in his arms." Vergil looked away, his face flushing red. "It was a miracle that he healed so fast, let alone survived."

"Just proves the fact that you can't get rid of us so easily." Dante nudges his twin with his elbow. Although there was a cheeky grin on his face, Vergil could tell that Dante was hurting. The younger twin could never come to terms on how different they were, and every time he was reminded of it, he would get pretty upset. But he liked to put on a strong face, thinking he could hide it from his brother.

A few hours after being checked out, Dante got stuck in the library with his brother. "Now, why do I have to stay in this prison with you, again?"

"First thing," Vergil said without looking up from his book, "this isn't a prison; it's a place of learning, of imagination. It's a library."

"A-k-a: a prison."

Vergil sighed at his brother's stubbornness. "And the reason why you are here is because I can't trust you to be by yourself."

"Hey, I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"You sure don't act it," Vergil mumbled under his breath.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need baby-sitting."

"I'll believe that when you are able to step away from a fight and are able to keep a cool head."

"Humph." Dante sat back in his seat with his arms crossed, pouting like the kid he use to (still was) be. "Can I at least get my hand-held game?"

Defeated, Vergil looked up then sighed. "Fine." He closed his book, marking his place before he did, and got up. "Let's go."

The younger twin threw up his arms. "Do you **have** to follow me everywhere I go?"

"After what happened this morning, I learned to never leave you alone."

Dante huffed in annoyance as he got up to follow his brother.

Getting to their room was no problem, but once they got the game and were walking back is when they ran into trouble. Some kid decided to be annoying and throw some food at the twins. Luckily, Vergil was there to be able to stop his brother from pummeling them to a bloody mess.

Back at the library, everyone went on with their own business. The only sound that could be heard throughout the room was Dante's game and the occasional grunts and shouts that came from him whenever he got angry at his it. Sometimes he got so loud that the librarian had to tell him to quiet down. Suddenly there was a sharp gasp that came from Vergil which caught Dante's attention.

"What's wrong, Verge?" The younger twin looked at his brother questionably. _It looks like he just saw a ghost… and that ghost is in that book._

"N-Nothing." Vergil closed the book he was reading and out it back on the shelf. He got up, quickly glanced out the window, and then walked off toward the exit. "It's pretty late. We should be getting to bed."

Dante leaned his head back on his seat to look out the window also. It was completely dark. "Huh, we were in here for that long?" He just shrugged then followed his brother after turning off his game.

_Sparta…_ Vergil thought. _Where have I heard that name before?_

_

* * *

_The next day was just a normal day, at least as normal that it could get for the silver-haired boys. They walked down the hallways to get to lunch together, but this time it was Dante's turn to baby-sit his brother since he has been acting weird all day. He didn't feel like saying anything, though, for he thought it was going to pass over eventually.

As they were walking down one of the halls, a kid stuck out his leg to trip Dante. He stumbled a bit but recovered quickly enough to be able to give the annoying brat a good punch in the face. A satisfied grin stretched across Dante's face as he saw blood run from the kid's nose. That was when he noticed something odd. Vergil didn't stop him this time. In fact, when he looked over at his brother, he was walking on as if nothing really happened. Suddenly the kid from before jumped on Dante's back. Dante's first reflex was to grab the collar of the kid's jacket and toss the kid down the hall but he was able to stop himself before anything bad happened. Instead, he let the shaking kid hang in midair then turn him around so that they were face-to-face.

"I gotta learn to keep my cool since my brother would get very mad if I didn't," Dante said. He placed the brat down, not too gently by the way, and shouted, "Now, scram!" When he was out of sight, Dante looked for his brother just to see him turn the corner.

In the lunch room, Vergil sat all by himself, not eating, but just moving his food around with a fork.

"Man," Dante obnoxiously slammed his tray down on the table and sat across from Vergil, "the people in the line are outrageous!" When Vergil didn't reply, he continued on with the seemingly one sided conversation. "So, I just punched a kid in the face and made his nose bleed but I was able to stop myself before I threw his across the hall. Heh, looks like your 'lessons' are starting to work, huh?" All he got was a grunt in response. This time Dante turned serious. "Ok, Vergil, what's up?"

"Hmm?" Vergil finally looked up from his food. "Oh, nothing's 'up'."

The younger brother sat back, annoyed. "We are twins, Verge, so we know he other more than anyone else does, just like you knew that you could never leave me alone or else I'd somehow get in a fight. So, right now, I **know** something is bugging you and you won't tell me, your own twin brother."

Vergil sighed in defeat. "It's nothing you should worry about, Dante. I'm just thinking really hard about something that you shouldn't worry your tiny, brutish brain about."

"What? You…" Dante had to close his eyes to calm down and stop himself from punching his brother for that insult.

Vergil chuckled as he got up from the table. "I going to go back to the library, now and I'll probably be there for the rest of the day. So you should head back to the room and **don't leave**. No matter what happens, stay in that room, got it?"

"But-"

"Dante, please. Trust me." The look Vergil had on was begging Dante to listen, not the look you would ever see on either of the two.

"Fine." Dante took a bite out of his food, not happy about what he agreed to.

"Thanks." With that, Vergil left the lunchroom, also leaving Dante to his thoughts.

_Is it really smart to let him go like this?_ Dante thought as he followed his brother with his eyes. He has been acting strangely ever since… since he read that book. Dante had a bad feeling forming in his gut, like something bad was going to happen again, this time to Vergil.

_Trust me._ His brother's words echoed in his mind.

_Right,_ Dante reassured himself. _He is the older one, even if by only a couple of minutes. I should out more faith in him. He would never ever let anything happen to me… or him._ Dante was then able to eat the rest of his lunch in peace.

* * *

_12:45Am. Vergil's and Dante's room._

The pitch-black room was as silent as ever. Not even the sound of the thunder storm outside could be heard from inside this dark place. Suddenly, the door creaked open, though only slightly, letting a little stream of light pour inside the small room. A figure of a human entered, sneaking around trying not to wake anyone who was sleeping there. It went straight to the dresser and opened up a type of jewelry box then cursed through its teeth when it didn't find what it was looking for. That's when it saw the sleeping boy on the bed across the room.

_If it's not in there, then it's on him still,_ it thought as it tip-toed to the bed. It could see a little bit of silver hair on the pillow, having the rest of the boy covered by a blanket. Carefully, it pulled the blanket down to his stomach, revealing a shirtless thirteen-year-old… with a red pendent around his neck. Just as it was reaching for the necklace, the seemingly sleeping boy suddenly grabbed its wrist in a tight grip.

Dante opened his eyes to see a figure standing in front of him. Still holding onto its wrist, he reached over to turn on the lamp next to him. Once light filled the room, he saw that the person was the same age as him, had the same bright blue-gray eyes, same face, and… the same silver hair.

"Vergil?" Dante let go of his older brother as he stepped back. "What's going on? Why are you sneaking around so late at night?"

"I'm sorry, Dante." Vergil took another step back, shaking his head.

"Vergil!" Dante bolted out of bed to grab a hold of his brother's shoulders. "Vergil, what's wrong? Please, tell me! What. Is. Wrong!" He could feel he heart pound in his chest.

Vergil looked down and closed his eyes. Shaking his head, he continued, "I'm sorry, Dante, but I can't." He was now fighting back the tears. "I don't want you to know what I know, not now, and hopefully, not ever. I want you to live blissfully of such knowledge, such a destiny…" This time he took enough steps back to get out of Dante's grip. "Dante, please. Trust me." He smiled sadly, repeating the same words he said earlier that day.

"Vergil…?" Dante was shaking now. Was he going to lose a brother too?

"I will be back, Dante, I promise." He was backing up more towards the window. "I just have to get more power. As I am now, I won't be able to protect you, like a big brother should." Suddenly, the window opened, letting in the wind and rain from the storm come inside. "Goodbye for now. I will be back, once I am stronger." And then he jumped out the window, into the darkness.

Dante stood in shock for a couple of seconds. What just happened? Did Vergil really just… leave him…? He ran to the window and stuck his head out to look on the ground, in the trees, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find any sign of his brother.

"Vergil! Verrrrrrgilllllll!" His screams and cries echoed throughout the night, only to be answered by the low rumbles coming from the sky.

* * *

*sniff* so sad...

Well, hopefully that will be the last emo scene for a while. If there is any more for the next few chapters, my head will pop (that won't be good). I can't stand sadness. I can only take so much of it before i go crazy! . Happiness, funniness, even anger is better than sadness (unless it brings more sadness then it's just as bad lol)

Anyways, please review. Reviews are good. Very very good. They make me very very happy. In fact, I think it was because of Bridgettalladega's review that I was able to fight off the writer's block. So please review! lol XD


	3. Chapter 3

Whoa! Chapter 3! I didn't think I'd get this far. haha Well it's all thanks to Franmil4's, 's, and Shaxira's awesome reveiws that I got this finished! Thanks a lot you guys! XD

Oh, and I don,t own any of the characters... except for a new one that's coming up. ;)

* * *

Chapter 3

The entrance was very quiet that day, as the only person there for now was a girl with frilly, brown hair who was examining her nails, catching every flaw she could find. _It's chipping there and oh drat, there's a hang nail… Eep!_

Suddenly the doors busted open, scaring the poor woman out of her skin. In came a huge box with legs, literally… or at least it looked like it. It walked in and the box was dropped on the ground, revealing a man in his late twenties, early thirties. He wore a black cowboy hat that mostly covered his head but couldn't hide the little strands of his blond, curly-ish hair hanging in his face. A chained necklace hung around his neck, resting on his dark purple shirt and over that shirt was a long-sleeved, black jacket with a collar instead of a hood. Navy-blue jeans covered his legs all the way down to his ankles only to be tucked into his boots. There was a bit of a scruff lining his square yet firm jaw that completed the cowboy-ish look.

"Oh," the girl at the reception desk squeaked, "David!"

The man called David slightly lifted his hat with his index finger, revealing his soft bright blue eyes. "G' day, Miss Margret," he said in his western accent.

Margaret giggled at the name he called her. "Is that donations in that big box there?"

Smiling, David rested his arm on the counter and leaned in close to the woman. "Of course. I only get the best stuff for such a fine place."

"Hee hee. Oh, David," she played with the collar on his jacket, "you're such a kind gentleman."

"I always try my best." David pushed himself away from the desk. "Now where do I place this stuff at?"

Margaret laughed at that question. ""Where you always put it, silly! Right in that room over there." She pointed to the room over to her left.

"Right. Well, better get movin' if I want to be out of here by the end of this hour."

"Don't tell me you're moving that heavy thing all by yourself! Here, let me help you." She ran around the counter only to be stopped half way by David.

"Can't let you do that, Miss Margret. A gentleman like myself wouldn't let a pretty lady like you to strain yourself too much, so just stay right there and let me handle it."

As David walked toward the box, Margret swished her head around, looking for someone to help the kind (maybe even too kind) man. She was worried for him. That box looked to weigh at least two-hundred pounds, way too much for a single man to carry. Finally she found someone.

"Dante!" she called out. "Dante, come here, please!"

At the sound of the name, both the man and the silver-haired boy looked towards Margret's direction. As the boy walked up to them, David saw that he had the brightest blue-gray eyes he had ever seen but they were dulled out by lack of any emotion. The boy called Dante tore his gaze from David and looked at Margret.

"Could you help this man carry this box to the next room over there?" She pointed to the room she had pointed before. "It's really heavy and he would love for you to help him."

Dante looked back at the man then walked over to him. David smiled.

"A'right, I guess I'll accept help from you." He went over to the other side of the box and crouched down. "Could 'ya get that side over there and help me lift this?"

With an annoyed scowl on his face, Dante shoved the older man over and picked the box by himself with ease then carried it to the room.

"Wow," David sat on the ground where he was pushed in amazement, "he's a strong little tike, ain't he?"

"I am so sorry, David." Margaret ran over and helped David up off the ground.

"It's alright. Everything's good." David dusted himself off. "Say," he brought his hand up to his chin in thought, "doesn't he have a twin brother?"

"Y-Yes! Did you see him? If so when and where?" She sounded desperate.

"Nah," he leaned his back on the counter, smiling sadly, "I just heard a rumor about some silver-haired twin boys around here. I never really saw them, so I thought it really **was** just a rumor… I take it the other twin is missing?"

"Yeah." Margaret looked down. "Two years ago, Vergil just up and left the orphanage without saying a word. He was Dante's only family left. Their mother died eight years ago and no one could find any trace of existence of their father. They only had each other. Then when Vergil left, Dante was left with no one, or at least that was what he felt. I haven't seen him smile sincerely since."

"That ain't right." David closed his closed his eyes in thought. Suddenly he slammed his hand down, making Margret jump ten feet in the air. "I've make my decision! I'm gonna adopt Dante!"

"Really?" Margaret was able to quickly regain her composure. "Are you sure you want to make that decision so quickly? He does have a bit of a temper and his emotions are locked up pretty tight…"

"Nothing I can't handle!" he beamed.

The brown-haired girl smiled. She had a feeling that if anyone could get past Dante, David could. "Alright, here are the papers for you to fill out and I'll get Dante's certificates and stuff you will need." And with that, she left the room.

"Whew!" David whistled as he examined that packet of papers. "That's a big stack!"

* * *

In the car driving to David's house. Dante looked out the window watching the scene fly by, happy that he was out of the orphanage but mad that he was adopted. Sitting there quietly without looking at the cowboy next to him let him believe that he was all alone, as he wants it to be. But that isn't so…

"So, Kid, how old are you?" David already knew the boy's age but he wanted to start some type of conversation to disrupt the eerie silence. That didn't work. "You excited to see yer new home?" As expected, nothing. He just stared out the window unmoving, being as silent as ever. David huffed out a heavy sigh as he turned right into an abandoned little street. He parked his car at the end in front of a building with double doors in front. As they got out, David spread his arms out and said, "Well, Kid, welcome to yer new home!"

When Dante walked through the doors, he did not like what he saw. The wood floor and the dry walls (were they white?) were covered with soot and dirt, the desk across from him faring no better. To the right was a very old jukebox that only played records and a red, fairly new drum set (did he ever really play them?). To the left sat a red couch that seemed comfortable enough, a billiard table that sat in between the desk and the couch, and a rickety staircase that went up two flights. On the ceiling was an old fan that looked about to fall any minute.

"I'm gonna be living in this dump?" Dante finally said.

"He speaks!" David threw his arms up. "Thank the Lord! I though he was mute for a second there." He laughed as he swung his arms down. "So, do 'ya-"

"Where have you been, David?" He was interrupted by a man about the same age as him with a long trench coat on and a bowler's hat covering his head that was on top of the first flight of stairs. "I come here to give you a job, and guess what, you're not here!" The man came down the stairs, waving his finger at the cowboy. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting here? Hours, David, hours!"

"Morrison!" David spread his arms out to give the man a hug.

"Don't 'Morrison' me, pal, and… and," he switched his gaze between David and Dante, "Who's the kid?"

"Oh, well this is Dante." David grinned widely put is arm around the silver-haired boy, despite his struggling. "I adopted him today."

"Adopted? David you barely have enough money to take care of yourself! How can you possibly take care of a child?"

David laughed heartily and let go of Dante to walk up to Morrison. "Don't worry, friend, I have my reasons. Come on, bring me to my next 'job' and I'll explain myself on the way." He started toward the doors with Morrison behind him when he stopped and turned around. "Oh, and Dante, why don't you get unpacked as I'm out? I should be back by tonight so we can have supper together and bond, ok?" And with that, they left out the doors, leaving Dante all by himself.

"Bond, huh?" Dante left to go upstairs to see if there was any **decent** room in this shack.

* * *

"So that's why you got him." Morrison took the wheel and was driving down the mountain pass with David lounging in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, with the way his life was going, I was scared the kid would," David snickered a bit, "'go to the dark side'."

"This is serious, David." He glanced over at the blond then focused on the road again. "Because of who he is, there is going to be demons attacking him every so often."

"What's a few more demons, anyway?" David shrugged. "It's not like I don't slay 'em practically every day."

Morrison sighed. "We're talking s-class demons after his life, David! This is out of your league."

"Eh, nutin' to worry about." His friend gave him an incredulous look. "Hey, you worry about your problems, and I'll worry about mine! Now keep yer focus on the road and drive." Morrison obeyed the cowboy and turned back to the road but David could tell that he still wasn't comfortable with the idea. "As long as this heart is still beatin'," David mumbled, "I will protect that boy from any harm that comes his way." He then grabbed his hat and pulled it over his eyes to rest.

* * *

He sat on in the chair behind the desk, throwing a rubber ball he found against the wall. He was sure that the seat was reserved for the employer only but he didn't care. If that cowboy was going to make him live here, he was going to make himself as comfortable as possible. Speaking of that man, where was he?

David trudged down the steps, tiredly fixing his bed-headed, disheveled, blond hair. "What are you doing up this early, Kid?"

"Early?" Dante looked at him incredulously. "It's twelve-thirty in the fucking afternoon!"

"Watch yer language." He would have shouted at the silver-haired boy but he was just too tired to do anything.

Dante turned back to tossing the ball. "Where were you last night? You said that you'd be back for supper but you never came."

"You were actually waiting for me? I assumed that you wanted nothing to do with me."

Dante caught the ball his hand then glared at the older man. "I could really give a crap about that. It's the fact that you broke your promise!" David smiled knowingly at the boy. "And wipe that stupid grin off your face!"

"Sorry, the job took longer then expected." The blond walked around the desk to the mini fridge. "So, what do 'ya want fer breakfast, Kid?" He crouched down to open it and stared at the little selection he had. "You know what? Let's just skip the meal and go straight to desert." When Dante gave the man a weird look, he continued. "What? Anything can be breakfast food, as long at it gives you energy for the day. And plus, them cereals out there have so much sugar in them that they should be counted as a desert." While Dante rolled his eyes, David grabbed a few things from the fridge and started to make something that Dante couldn't see. When he was done, he set a parfait glass that overflowed with vanilla ice cream, whip cream, reddish syrup, and some freshly cut strawberries in front of Dante.

"What… is this…?" The teenage boy stared at the slopped out food as if it was from another world.

David laughed. "Haven't 'ya heard of a strawberry sundae? I promise you, it's the best thing you'll ever have!" He then chomped away at his own sundae. Dante shrugged as he took his spoon to scoop some up. Once he took a bite, he thought it tasted pretty good. As David watched the boy gobble up his food, he couldn't help but smile for he saw his eyes fill up with emotion, mostly with excitement. Maybe it was a good time to lay it on him.

"So, tomorrow," the man started after another bite of his ice cream. He swallowed, trying to think about what to say. "Since it will be Monday, the start of the week, I was thinking you should, well… start school." At the sound of the word "school", Dante stood up so quickly that the chair he was sitting on fell to the floor and slammed his hands down so hard that it sounded like the spoon cracked underneath his hand. David awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, I'm yer legal guardian, now, so **legally** I have to send you to school… Y-You don't have to do any work just, you know, get a tour, your schedule, and maybe even meet with so-"

"Don't say another word." As Dante glared at David, the older man could see the emotions he had only a couple seconds ago drain away from his eyes. "If you value your life…" Suddenly, Dante gripped the spoon that surprisingly didn't break and threw it against the wall with such force that it bent in half upon impact. Then he stomped up to his room.

_Whoa,_ the cowboy thought as he looked over at the newly formed dent in the wall from the spoon. _Death threat… Maybe it wasn't a good time._ He flinched as he heard Dante slam the door and swore that the whole place shook because of it. After a few quiet minutes, he looked up then sighed. _This isn't gonna be as easy as I thought…_

_

* * *

_

Well, this chapter was mostly just to introduce David_, _who is going to play an important part in Dante's life. I was actually excited about David as he **is** the only OC in the whole entire story but also a little scared because... well I'm not very good with OCs in fanfictions lol.

Next stop: school. Let's see how **that** works out for poor little Dante haha.

Anyways, keep those reviews coming so that I can actually complete this! ^_^ Remember, guys, it's all up to you. ;)


End file.
